Bloopers on the Yellow Brick Road
by Gotham317
Summary: Bloopers and outtakes on Legends of Oz Dorothy's Return.


**Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, Bloopers on the Yellow Brick Road**

Outtake 1

Lion: Can it, rust bucket!

Tin Man: Oh, how dare you!

Lion: Oh, I'll show you how! C'mon, funnel head! Let's go!

Scarecrow groaned and rolled his eyes, as he walked over to break up the squabble. Lion started shaking Tin Man's funnel hat and head, making a clanking noise.

Lion: Clang, clang, clang! Anybody in here?

Suddenly, Lion accidently yanked Tin Man's head right off his tin body.

Tin Man: _(girl-like squeal)_ You ripped my head off! Why'd you rip my head off?

Lion: That wasn't supposed to happen, but in a way, it's funnier.

Scarecrow: Lion, give him back his head! We'll have to start over again!

Outtake 2

Jester: I. Can't. Take. This. Off. Ever! My wicked sister did this to me with one of her…funny…little…spells!

As he finished his last word, he ripped off the last jester costume, but instead of wearing his casual purple and black costume, Jester was in his red polka dotted underpants. Glinda gave a light squeal.

Jester: What? _(looks down at himself)_ Aaaaah! Where are my clothes?

He put his hands in front of his underpants to shield himself, while people off screen are laughing.

Jester: Get me my wardrobe! Where's my wardrobe?

Outtake 3

After eating so much candy in the Candy County, Wiser lets out the loudest belch you ever heard.

Dorothy: _(disgusted)_ Wiser!

Wiser: Oh! Excuse me, that was too loud, wasn't it? You should be lucky the sound didn't come from my hind quarters-

Toto starts making hiccupping sounds.

Dorothy: Oh Toto, you have the hiccups.

Outtake 4

Marshall: Marshall Shallow, Second in Command of the Garrison-

Wiser: Pardon my interruption, but you said shallow, not mallow.

Marshall: I said that? Oh dear. Sorry, that was my mistake. We'll have to try it again.

Take 2

Marshall: Marshall Barrow, Second in Command of the Garrison at Candy-

Dorothy: Excuse me, but you said barrow.

Marshall: What? Ugh! This is the second time I pronounce my name wrong. Can we please try this one more time?

Take 3

Marshall: Marshall Jell-O, Second in Command of the Garrison at Candy County…what? Why are you all laughing?

People off camera are laughing, Dorothy giggles and Wiser snickers. Marshall sighs, then face palms.

Outtake 5

Scarecrow: RUN!

Lion: Run!? That's the plan-WHOOPS!

Lion suddenly trips on his tail and falls down, taking Scarecrow and Tin Man's head with him. The Monkeys stopped flying and see what has happened, then they burst out laughing.

Outtake 6

China Princess: Bow to me.

Dorothy and Marshall bowed low to the princess.

China Princess: Lower.

Dorothy loses her balance as she bows too low and falls off camera. Marshall helps her to her feet.

China Princess: I guess that bow was too low.

Outtake 7

Scarecrow: I have a brilliant plan!

Lion: Do you want me to maul those monkeys, mash 'em, murder 'em, massacre 'em? Tie their tails into knots? Yank out their teeth and use them for toothpicks? Pulverize 'em? Paralyze 'em?

Scarecrow and Tin Man didn't respond, they just stared at Lion, non-plussed.

Tin Man: I find it disgusting to rip out winged monkeys' teeth and use them for toothpicks.

Scarecrow: Agreed.

Outtake 8

Jester is singing his evil song to a tied up Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion.

Jester: **I would rejoice at the top-Yikes!**

The bottom of his pants rip open, exposing his red polka dotted underwear. Jester notices this and hides his backside from viewers by shielding himself with the broomstick. Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion try to hold in the snickering, but they laugh anyway.

Outtake 9

The winged monkeys are at the Witch's castle in the marionette room, where they're dancing to Gonna Make You Sweat Now. Jester comes in and stops the dance.

Jester: Alright, alright! Party's over! We got a farm girl to stop from coming to my castle!

Outtake 10

Dorothy is singing When the World while standing on a grassy hilltop.

Dorothy: **But I'm just so small, w****hat can I do at all...**

Just then, her cellphone rings and the record scratches to stop the song.

Dorothy: Oops. Sorry. _(turns off cellphone)_ Nice way to end a song, right?


End file.
